Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a navigation system and a navigation method and, more specifically, to a navigation system and a navigation method which are applied in a mobile robot.
Description of the Related Art
Robot navigation technology is maturely developed in recent years. Since many objects or electronics are usually configured at home which influent the interior design, the need that a home service robot that have good and stable autonomous navigation capability is increased day by day.